You're Created For me
by Akasuna no Cheryl
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen yang bergabung dengan geng bernama Taka yang diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Hidupnya penuh liku karena keluarga, faktor ekonomi, dan kehidupan pribadinya. Setelah bertemu dengan Akasuna No Sasori, hidup Hinata berubah drastis, tetapi Hinata harus merasakan dilemma karena Sasori adalah member Akatsuki , yaitu musuh Taka.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Created for Me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 1 : Start My bad day

FLASHBACK

Terlihat anak yang begitu antusias menyambut datangnya musim dingin pada tahun ini. Dilihatnya salju – salju putih yang turun dari langit memberikan kesan indah di mata lavendernya.

" Ayah, lihat tumpukan saljunya sudah mulai menggunung di pekarangan kita" tukas anak tersebut

" Ah, kau benar, ayo hinata kita buat boneka salju yang bagus dan mengubur diri , jangan lupa panggilah kakakmu dan adikmu ya" terang Hiashi

Ya, hal yang paling kusuka dari musim dingin adalah mengeruk salju bersama keluargaku, berbaring di atas futon, dan pemberian sweater tebal dari nenekku. Hal yang paling kutunggu adalah musim dingin.

Namun kenyataannya, tidak lagi.

Kini musim dingin berubah menjadi satu masa dengan udara yang amat menggigit, seolah mampu membekukan rasa sakit yang terbenam dalam dadaku.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata POV

Aku kembali ke ranjangku, melirik jam digital yang tertera pada layar ponselku. Pukul 1 pagi, pantas saja dia sudah pergi. Aku meregangkan tubuh di atas ranjang empukku, mendapati rasa lelah yang luar biasa menusuk tulang – tulangku. Kuraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Uchiha Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa pekerjaanku telah selesai. Ia harus menjemputku atau aku tak mau bekerja untuknya lagi. Ya, inilah aku Hyuuga Hinata yang bekerja dengan grup yang cukup terkenal dan paling ditakuti yaitu Taka. Jam sudah menunjukkan ukul enam pagi, sangat tak terasa. Ada satu perasaan aneh yang datang tiap kali aku memandang diriku pada pantulan cermin. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tadi malam datang dengan dandanan ala gangster, dingin,bersimbah darah, dan dingin, kini harus kembali menjadi gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya. Pesan dari Sasuke masuk ketika aku tengah menyisir rambut.

From : Sasuke

" Cepatlah turun dari apartemenmu dan temui aku di luar"

Aku cepat – cepat turun dari apartemen Hyuugaku ini dan menemukan Lexus hitam, tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" Kau tampak lelah" kata Sasuke

" Kau memang gila, Sasuke! Lain kali aku tidak mau mendapat misi membunuh orang – orang yang tingkatannya masih genin. Aku itu Jounin, pastilah kuat!" kataku penuh amarah.

" Ayolah, kau tahu kan, kau ini tipe menarik perhatian seseorang jadi ninja – ninja itu pun terpengaruh oleh mu. Dan keuntungannya kau tidak perlu menguras chakra dan sekali pukul kau terlihat hebat kan?" oceh Sasuke.

" Lain kali aku harus mendapatkan minimal chunin yang akan kuhadapi, kau mengerti?" ancamku.

" Tapi dalam keadaan darurat seperti kemarin, apa kau bisa memilih huh?" goda Sasuke

" Aku benar – benar membencimu, Sasuke." Balasku

" Hahaha kuanggap itu adalah pernyataan cinta darimu, Hinata- chan." Goda Sasuke

" Bawa aku ke sekolah sekarang, dan jangan panggil aku chan karena aku bukan adikmu dan juga PACARMU." Sedikit menekankan kata pacarmu.

" Astaga aku lupa kalau, kau adalah siswi SMA, oh dan apakah kau tahu Hinata? Melihatmu dengan seragam SMA seperti ini membuatku terpikir dengan sesuatu. Memangnya kau tidak pernah diberi tugas oleh gurumu? Atau tidakkah kau mengikuti klub – klub di sekolahmu?" tegas Sasuke

" Cih, memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu , lagian ada seseorang yang bersedia mengerjakan tugas – tugasku. Soal klub, kukira aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengikuti salah satunya. Kau tahu kan, sisa waktuku habis untuk membunuh para pencundang di luar sana" terang Hinata

" Kau memang hebat, Hinata. Pantas aku mengrekrutmu sebagai anggota Taka."

" Tentu saja"

Normal POV

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, mereka tiba di depan gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Dari luar, suasanasudah tampak ramai. Para siswa datang berbondong – bondong memasuki gerbang dengan pakaian tebal mereka. Hinata merapikan rambut indigonya sebentar lalu meraih tasnya. Sebelum Hinata keluar, Sasuke menahan lengannya.

" Jaga perilakumu di sekolah , dan See you later honey dan si gadis merah" ejek Sasuke

" Heh, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan honey, apa kau mau di tendang si rambut merah yang berisik itu ( Karin ), bukan berarti aku yang terbaik diantara mereka ( Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo) kau bisa menggodaku. Dan ketika aku mengenakan seragam sekolahku, jangan panggil aku si gadis merah walaupun aku selalu bersimbah darah tetapi jangan disini, mengerti?" jelas Hinata

" Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa nanti malam ya"

Ketika Hinata berjalan ke koridor sekolah, dia melihat teman satu genknya yang memiliki rambut cepol dua sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman. Ya dia bernama Tenten, sebenarnya Hinata memiliki geng terkenal yang ada di Konoha Gakuen ini, yang bernama The Girls. Anggotanya adalah Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Temari. Tapi Hinata menganggap Tenten dan Temari sebagai sahabatnya karena mereka sama- sama tomboinya.

" Ohayou, tumben kau datang terlambat?" sapa Hinata

" Ohayou, kuharap itu bukan ejekan darimu Hinata." Balas Tenten

" Tidak, hanya saja kau anak teladan masa harus datang siang, walau akupun tidak yakin apa alasanmu berangkat siang? Sanggah Hinata

" Yah~ aku hanya ingin merasakan menjadi anak nakal , kurasa begitu."

" Udara dingin sekali pagi ini. Mesin penghangat di rumahku rusak, jadi kami hanya menghangatkan diri di depan kompor arang tua milik ibuku. Menyedihkan sekali," kata Tenten sambil merapatkan syalnya.

" Ya, musim dingin benar – benar menyedihkan dan merepotkan, " Kata Hinata

" Ngomong – ngomong, kau tampak pucat. Apa kau bekerja terlalu keras semalaman?."

Tenten tidak tau menau soal pekerjaan Hinta saat ini, walaupun dia adalah sahabat Hinata tetapi jika dia tau, dia akan meninggalkan Hinata jauh – jauh dari kehidupannya.

" Hmm... ya, pelanggan yang datang lumayan banyak. Kau tahu kan, aku kerepotan melayani mereka."

" Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan puluhan ribu yen hanya dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Temari pasti iri padamu. Dia juga bekerja menjadi pelayan cafe, tapi gajinya tidak sebesar dirimu." Jelasnya

" Dia hanya salah taktik, ngomong – ngomong dimana dia aku tidak melihatnya?" Jawab Hinata

" Ah, Temari absen hari ini, karena flu berat. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk merayakan musim dingin ini bersama adiknya Sabaku no Gaara di kelas 10-1 dan kakaknya Sabaku no Kankurou- Senpai di kelas 12 – 2 , dengan bermain salju semalaman.

Hinata POV

Sampai di kelas, Sarah tampak ketakutan melihat kedatanganku dan Tenten. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku tebalnya yang tengah ia baca sekarang. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Oh iya Sarah , teman sekelasku yang bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata. Silahkan sebut kami jahat, tapi menjahilinya menjadi hiburan untuk kami. Dan sejauh ini tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perbuatan kita maupun guru – guru disini , kecuali geng The Boys.

Normal POV

" Ohayou, Sarah-chan hmm... bagaimana dengan tugas sejarahku?," Sapa Hinata

"Ini" jelas Sarah

" Kerja bagus, Sarah. Oh ya sekarang hari selasa , bisakah kau menggantikan tugas piketku?"

" Eto... sebenarnya... a- aku ada bimbingan belajar sepulang sekolah,"

" Kau sudah terlalu pintar Sarah, kau tidak butuh itu lagi." Jawab Tenten

" Tapi..."

" Kau ingin menolak permintaanku, Sarah-chan?" Tanya Hinata sinis

" Baiklah akan kugantikan"

" Terima kasih Sarah-chan, oh ya sepertinya kaca matamu baru ya coba aku pakai, tapi ini terlalu berat." Jelas Hinata

" Ke- kembalikan..." pinta Sarah

" Ok, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini."

KREKKKKKKKKKK

" Astaga, maaf ya Sarah. Aku mematahkan kacamatamu... lagi."

" Hah... untuk kelima kalinya ,Hinata ."

" Aku benar – benar keterlaluan ya."

Hinata POV

Aku berjalan ke arah markas TAKA, ya itulah kehidupanku selanjutnya ,setelah aku membunuh ayah dan adikku, kecuali kakak sepupuku Hyuuga Neji, karena mungkin aku akan membutuhkan dia suatu saat nanti tapi itu pasti tak mungkin. Mengingat aku sudah mengkhianati keluargaku.

" Ah~ kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke

" Heh, gadis indigo itu sudah kembali, aku kira dia tak akan kembali kesini " Ketus Suigetsu

" Aku tak sudi, dia ada di sini. Sasuke-kun, hmm... apakah kau bisa bernegoisasi dengannya tentang... masalah tim? Tanya Karin

" Kalian Semua, apakah kalian tidak lihat bahwa kekuatan Hinata lebih dari kita ataupun setara denganku kan?" Tegas Sasuke

" Hah, aku benci dengannya dengan sok berlaga keren, tetapi ini perintah dari Sasuke. Perintah Sasuke adalah perintah Kimimaro (?)."

" Ya baiklah sekarang tak ada misi untu hari ini, kalian beristirahatlah sekarang." Tegas Sasuke

"Baiklah" semua serempak

TBC

Maaf ini fic pertama aku, maaf juga kalu ceritanya belum menarik ataupun gak jelas, mungkin next fic aku usahain. Dan juga aku author baru disini, jadi tolong bantuaanya ya. Tolong Reviewnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan – kesalahan aku, mungkin dari seniorku atau dari orang lain pun tak apa ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 2 : Dark and Light

Hinata POV

Pagi ini, kelasku dibuat heboh oleh Sarah yang datang tanpa kacamatanya. Gadis aneh itu mengenakan lensa kontak untuk menggantikan kacamata minusnya yang kini membuat wajahnya sedikit tampak berbeda. Munkin ia hanya tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan uangnya untuk membeli kacamata baru yang akan kupatahkan untuk keenam kalinya, jadi ia mencari jalan aman. Temari saat ini masuk sekolah sekeloh dan bergabung dengan tenten untuk menemuiku duduk termenung di dekat jendela untu melihat bulir – bulir salju yang turun. Yang lainnya seperti Sakura dan Ino menikmati musim dingin mereka dengan mengelilingi sekolah dan bermain salju di luar. Aku tidak tertarik dengan ajakan mereka untuk bermain salju di luar , tapi dengan alasan "DINGIN", mereka tahu kalau aku tidak suka yang namanya salju. Entah kenapa hari ini pikiranku kosong. Pandanganku tertuju pada jendela di sampingku. Salju tipis turun sore ini, membuat embun bertumpuk menebali jendela. Tidak lama kemudian, Temari dan Tenten menghampiriku...

Normal POV

" Seperti biasa sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba, akan diadakan tes kesehatan untuk para kesehatan ini akan dilakukan besok. Karena itu jagalah kesehatan kalian ya," pesan Kakashi sensei.

" Arigatou gozaimasu , sensei, " ujar siswa berbarengan.

" Ya, lihat saja , pipimu sekarang sudah membulat hahaha," timpal Tenten

" Setidaknya, aku lebih langsing darimu, Tenten," balas Temari

" Ya itu, karena kau terobsesi ingin menjadi gadis cantik dan langsing seperti tokoh dalam anime bodoh dan murahan yang kau selalu tonton itu kan?" sinis Tenten

" Menyebalkan," timpal Temari

Saat Temari dan Tenten asyik bertengkar (?) , tiba – tiba sang Namikaze datang ke arah Hinata.

" Oi Hinata!," sapa Naruto

" Heh tumben sekali setelah kau menyukai Sakura- chan dan menjauh dariku, dan setelah itu kau mendekati si Sarah itu dan meninggalkanku juga. Dan kau kesini, apakah kau punya tujuan khusus bertemuku disini Naruto – kun?" Tanya Hinata

" Jangan begitu Hinata- chan, aku hanya mendekati sarah karena kita tetangga dan mengerjakan tugas bersama – sama , akupun tidak meninggalkan mu begitu saja. Apakah kau menyukaiku?" goda Naruto

" Hn, sudah terlambat , ah kau tidak bersama geng mu kenapa?, apakah kalian bertengkar?, dan juga sebaiknya urusi dulu urusannmu itu !'" Timpal Hinata

" Ya baiklah Hinata – chan, jaga baik – baik dirimu ya!,"

" Heh, dia pikir aku siapa?, apakah aku lemah?," gumam Hinata.

Tapi tak luput semburat merah menghiasi mukanya yang manis. Setelah itu Temari dan Tenten menghampiri sang pemilik mata lavender seputih salju tersebut.

" Ah, yang tadi itu si pangeran konoha yang disebut Naruto kan?" untuk apa dia ke bangkumu walaupun kita sekelas hehehe," kata Tenten

" Hmm... pasti menggodamu lagi kan?" tanya Temari.

" Tidak, oh ya kita punya hiburan yang menarik besok ," ujar Hinata

" Ah, benar sekali. Setiap tahun dia pasti meminta giliran terakhir," ujar Tenten

" Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok dengannya." Sinis Temari.

" Ngomong – ngomong, udara dingin membuatku lapar. Aku ingin pergi ke kedai ramen setelah ini, yang penjualnya bernama Teuchi itu, kalian mau ikut?," Tanya Hinata

" Tentu" Temari dan Tenten mengganguk cepat.

" Tapi itu kan kedai yang sering dikunjungi oleh Naruto?" Kata Temari

" Be – benarkah? Ah ehem... mungkin si gadis indigo ini akan bertemu dengan si pria pirang hehehe" Goda Tenten

" A- apa? Naruto kun di – disana makan – "

" Tentu itulah kedai langganan si Namikaze itu, tapi kau sepertinya terbata- bata apa kau masih menyukainya?" potong Temari

" TIDAK... itu masa lalu biarkanlah masa lalu seperti layaknya angin membawa daun pergi jauh..." Jelas Hinata

" Wow kau seperti layaknya puitis Hinata, hmm baiklah ayo kita berangkat !" Pinta Tenten

" Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto disana" batin Hinata.

Ketika geng tersebut tiba di depan meja Sarah, mereka sengaja menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya. Sarah terlihat masih sibuk membereskan kolong mejanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan novel asing.

" Lensa kontak yang bagus, Sarah-chan , oh kurasa kau harus diet ketat malam ini. Kau siap untuk kesehatan besok?, ah dan satu lagi pastikan kau olahraga yang cukup malam ini. Kau tidak mau baju olahragamu sempit kan?" Jelas Hinata dengan nada sinis.

" Sampai jumpa besok di tes kesehatan, Sarah!" ujar Tenten

" Kita benar – benar keterlaluan hahaha." Ujar Temari tertawa.

" Itu karena kita terlalu menyayanginya , baiklah lupakan soal Sarah. Ayo kita makan." Seru Hinata seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hinata POV

Tiga mangkuk ramen porsi besar tersaji di depan kami. Kedai ramen ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit setiap musim dingin tiba ataupun musim – musim lainnya juga, karena rasa dan teksturnya berbeda dengan kedai ramen lainnya. Aku bukan penngemar ramen , tapi aku akui ramen disini benar – benar enak. Tapi disini agak sepi. Aku membiarkan uap panas dari mangkuk ramen itu mengenai wajahku lalu menghirup aroma bumbu yang menyegarkan dalam – dalam.

" Itadakimasu!" seruku

" Ya" jawab mereka serempak.

Suara ponselku memecah keheningan dan kenikmatan makanku. Aku meraih benda itu dari dalam saku dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk. Pesan itu membuat selera makanku hilang seketika dan rasa ramenku berubah jadi hambar. Aku buru – buru mengantongi kembali ponselku, meneguk minumku sebentar, lalu meraih tasku.

" Maaf, aku harus pergi," kataku kepada Tenten dan Temari.

" Oy, kenapa buru – buru Hinata, kau tidak ingin menghabiskan ramenmu dulu?" Tanya Temari

" Aku harus menemui seseorang, dan habiskan saja kalau kau mau!," kataku sambil menyeringai.

" Ya, tapi kan aku tidak bisa makan, besok kan tes kesehatan mana munkin aku menjadi gemuk hanya karena hal konyol semacam ini,huh," ujar Temari

" Baiklah teman – teman, aku pergi sekarang ya. Sampai nanti." Ujar Hinata

" Dah..." jawab mereka serempak.

Aku segera keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut lalu menyetop taksi untuk bertemu seseorang yang tadi mengirim pesan padaku. Ia mengajakku bertemu di sebuah restoran di daerah Tokyo, maka aku menyebutkan alamat restoran itu pada sopir taksi. Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat nama orang itu muncul di layar ponselku, jantungku serasa berhenti. Aku tahu dia bukan orang jahat, tapi aku merasa terancam tiap kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Pria dengan rambut perak, dengan senyum mesumnya, itu kini menungguku di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Aku menghampirinya sambil mengatur napas dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku untuk menyapanya.

" Ini sudah hampir pertengahan bulan," kata pria yang bernama Jiraiya tersebut.

" Akan kubayar sekarang," ujarku cepat sembari membuka tasku.

" Tidak perlu buru – buru, santai saja. Aku tahu kau pasti memerlukan uang tersebut untuk kehidupan sehari –seharimu," jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan memperhatikan pria itu menyesap sampenya. Namanya Jiraiya, dia adalah pemilik University of Tokyo dan sekaligus sahabat ayahku dulu sebelum aku membunuhnya. Namun kini, aku tidak yakin dapat menyebutnya demekian, setelah ayahku dan adikku mati, perusahaannya bangkrut karena tak ada pengurusnya. Ayahku dulu menunjuk Neji – nii untuk menjadi penggantinya, tapi Neji-nii menolak karena itu terlalu berat dan ia masih di bangku kuliah. Dan sekarang Neji – nii masih semester 1 di kuliahnya, tapi biayanya aku yang tanggung, karena aku seorang klan Hyuuga yang masih tersisa.

" Sangat disayangkan, padahal ayahmu adalah seorang pengusaha yang hebat. Namun sekarang dia mati sia- sia ," Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum sinis.

" Dan sejak kematian ibumu, ia seolah nampak tak peduli malah dia ingin ibumu mati segera, heh dasar si Hiashi itu. Aku benar –b enar iba melihat klanmu itu padahal -"

" Semoga ini cukup untuk membayar cicilannya dulu," Potongku.

" Ayahmu dan kakakmu, yang satu mati yang satu masih hidup tapi kejiwaannya agak terganggu karena ayahmu mati dan perusahaanya bangkrut, dan kau bisa memiliki uang sebanyak ini? Aku penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya sinis.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Jiraiya- san," jelasku dingin.

" Kau tahu Hinata? Kakakmu bilang akan melunasi utangnya – utangnya sampai akhir musim semi tahun depan, jadi aku hanya menagih janjinya. Jika kau atau Kakak sepupumu yang sekarang, belum melunasi utang –utangmu pada waktu yang ditentukan, aku akan melaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib." Tegas Jiraiya.

" A- apa maksudmu? Neji – nii mengatakan itu? , tapi berilah aku keringanan agar aku bisa membayar utang – utangku." Jawab Hinata.

" Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semuanya?, kau tahu kan ayahmu tidak pernah peduli padamu!" Jelas Jiraiya.

" Ya, karena dia ayahku walau aku membunuhnya, kalau begitu aku pamit." Ujarku

Normal POV

Hinata mendapati kakaknya yang ada di apartemennya, memakan pil yang dia tahu itu narkoba. Dia sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Tapi karena dia sudah tidak tahan, maka dia sedikit membentak ke arah Neji.

" Apa lagi yang akan Neji – nii lakukan!," Tanya Hinata Dingin.

" Bersenang – senang!" seru Neji sambil tertawa.

Hinata langsung kesal akan hal itu, tanpa basa – basi lagi dia segera membuang obat- obatan terlarang itu dan membuangnya dari hadapan Neji.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" tanya Neji dengan nada tinggi.

" Apa yang ku lakukan katamu, aku ingin kau tidak putus asa dan masih melanjutkan studimu hanya karena Hiashi dan Hanabi mati, kau jadi orang lemah seperti ini," Balas Hinata dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

Neji tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Hinata yang ia kira dulu baik, lembut, tak pernah menyerah tapi menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan karena didikan dari Taka. Neji langsung menatap Hinata dengan tajam dan mendaratkan tamparannnya di pipi Hinata.

PLAKKKKK

" Kau bilang tuan Hiashi dan Hanabi -sama tidak berguna, kalau begitu pergilah dari kehidupanku!" bentak Neji.

" Kau benar – benar jahat Neji- nii !" seru Hinata.

" Kau tida mengerti apa – apa Hinata," ujar Neji.

" Sekarang aku mengerti , Neji – nii, aku mengerti kalau aku sangat membencimu. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku mengerti." Jawab Hinata

Hinata lalu berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah. Dia tidak memedulikan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang – tulangnya. Dia terus berlari, tanpa mantel, membelah gelapnya malam musim dingin, mengikuti ke mana kakinya akan membawanya. Kuku – kukunya mulai membeku, giginya mulai bergemelatuk, dan dia mulai menggigil.

Hinata POV

Kakiku mendarat di sebuah taman kecil yang kini tampak sepi. Taman itu letaknya sedikit tinggi, dan dari sana aku dapat melihat gemerlap kota Tokyo di bawahnya. Salju yang tebal tampak menyelimuti pagar pembatas dan bangku – bangku taman, sementara semilir angin malam menyusup ke dalam tubuhku. Aku mulai terisak sepuasnya, membiarkan air mata yang hangat meluncur pelan di pipiku. Aku menangis sekencang – kencangnya karena tak kuasa menahan beban hidup yang ditanggung oleh siswi sepertiku dan menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

" Aku tidak ingin bersikap egois dengan menganggapmu masih ada di sisiku, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Tapi aku mohon bu, berilah aku kekuatan untuk menjalani hidup tanpamu, meski seorang diri," kataku lalu kembali terisak.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan sentuhan kehangatan menjalar dalam pori – pori kulitku. Aku terkejut mendapati sebuah mantel berwarna merah darah tersampir di bahuku. Mantel itu seolah memberiku kekuatan dan kehangatn tersendiri.

" Musim dingin memang selalu meninggalkan kesan yang menyedihkan," kata seseorang di sampingku. Sontak aku menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, rambut yang berwarna merah, dan wajahnya yang baby face tengah berdiri sambil menatap kosong. Dari arahku, ia tampak seperti tegas dan menyeramkan. Meski begitu, aku bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar dari balik mata dan senyum kecutnya.

" Aku berharap musim dingin dapat membekukan rasa sakitku," ujarku lirih sambil mencium dalam – dalam wangi pria itu , wangi mint.

" Begitu?" tanya laki – laki itu, sambil duduk di sebelahku.

" Ya"

" Kau pikir, ketika rasa sakit itu membeku, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi?"

" Mungkin begitu," jawabku spontan.

" Apa kau membenci musim dingin?

" Hiks... I- iya"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena pada musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, aku melihat i – ibuku menjadi a- abu." Jawabku sambil terisak.

" Kurasa kau tidak akan bisa membekukan rasa sakitmu."

" Kenapa?" kini aku yang brtanya sambil menoleh padanya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, laki – laki itu menoleh padaku, dan pandangan kami bertemu.

Matanya yang coklat itu seolah mengunci mataku dan pancarannya seolah mengantarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan kemudian tersenyum hangat padaku. Aku terhanyut dalam tatapannya, sampai dia berkata.

" Karena rasa sakitmu akan mencair ketika musim semi tiba." Ujarnya.

" Dan jangan menangis lagi, ya," sambil mengusap pipiku dengan hangat, aku merasakan wajahku merah dan menghangat.

Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya, tapi sedetik kemudian, sosoknya menghilang dari hadapanku dan berjalan pergi. Aku tahu seharusnya aku memanggil dan mengejarnya. Namun aku hanya berdiri di tempatku, memandang tubuh tegapnya yang perperlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Salju pun turun perlahan, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada laki – laki itu.

Saat sosoknya benar – benar lenyap, aku baru sadar mantelnya masih ada di tubuhku. Mantel itu seakan memberiku energi baru yang sejenak membuatku melupakan masalah yang baru saja aku alami. Mendadak aku menyesal karena tak terpikir untuk menanyakan namanya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Wajahnya asing namun lembut, walaupun aku pembunuh berdarah dingin, ada laki – laki yang peduli kepadaku aku masih punya perasaan malu dan senang. Dalam diam, aku merutuki diri sendiri seraya berharap akan bertemu dengan laki- laki itu lagi. Ya kini masalahku adalah Dark dan bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah Light bagiku.

 **TBC**

Oke, sudah selesai chap 2 aku harap suka walaupun SasoHina belum romantis –romantis banget aku akan dahulukan yang tegang – tegang dulu hahaha *digelepak sama om Masahi* untuk reviewnya mohon bantuannya sekali lagi ya para senpai sebelumya Arigatou Gozaimasu...^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 3 : The Repeatedly Complication ( Masalah yang bertubi – tubi ).

Hinata POV

Dering nyaring jam wekerku merusak bunga tidurku kali ini. Aku terbangun dengan mantel merah darah itu membalut tubuhku. Kutatap langit – langit kamarku yang sedikit terang, karena pancaran cahaya dari ventilasi, sambil membayangkan kejadian yang kualami semalam. Lalu aku mencium aroma mantel milik laki – laki misterius itu, seperti wangi musim semi , tapi walaupun aku terbalut selimut tebal milikku dan mantel hangat miliknya, aku merasakan hidungku sedikit gatal dan bersin. Oh tidak sekarang ada tes kesehatan di sekolah. Aku langsung mandi hanya 5 menit (?) ya karena sedikit terlambat, setelah itu aku sarapan dan membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Neji – nii, dan melihat tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak. Aku pun berangkat sekolah dengan mantel miliknya , aku pikir Sasuke sedang sibuk hari ini untuk mengatur jadwal misi, jadi aku menyetop taksi.

Aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku , dan menemui Sarah dengan keadaan membosankan, ya baca novel asing lagi. Temari dan Tenten langsung berlari kecil langsung menemuiku.

" Mantel yang kerennnnnn... !" puji Tenten

" Arigatou"

" Tapi aku baru tahu ternyata kau suka mantel model laki – laki," tambah Temari

" Ini milik seseorang,"

" Ternyata kau habis kencan ya semalam? Hehehe dan seperti apa laki – laki itu?," goda mereka berbarengan.

" Hei sabar dulu, sebenarnya aku belum mengenal laki – laki ini, tapi ia memberikan mantelnya kepadaku benar – benar aneh," jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

" Laki – laki asing yang tiba- tiba memberikan mantelnya padamu? Astaga itu benar- benar romantis! KYAAAAAA," ujar seseorang yang langsung ikut menikmati pembicaraan kami. Aku tak asing dengan suara ini

" ROMANTISSSSSSS...!" ujar Sakura

" Ya, tapi siapa yang memberimu mantel keren ini, ah pasti si Naruto ya," pikir Ino

"Hah... teman – teman tolonglah kau tahu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Naruto – kun lagi, dan aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik mantel ini , dia langsung memberi mantelnya kepadaku, alasannya belum jelas , mengerti?" jelas Hinata.

" Baiklah..." ujar Kiba ( kekasih Sakura )

" Tentu saja..." ujar Sai ( kekasih Ino )

" Ya, masa mudah dipenuhi oleh hal –hal romantis juga ya hahaha," ujar Lee ( bodyguard atau lebih tepatnya tak punya teman, jadi dia bergabung ke geng kami. )

" Aku tidak pernah memberi Hinata- chan mantel aku hanya mau memberi dia cintaku , hatiku , dan ragaku...hehe," ujar Naruto dengan senyumannya yang khas

BLETAKKKKKKKKKK

" Terlalu berlebihan huh dasar tukang gombal..." ujar dan serang kami berbarengan.

Tawa kami pecah bersamaan dan aku menyadari betapa Naruto mencintaiku sepenuh hati, aku tidak bisa bohong lewat tatapan matanya ke arah mata lavenderku. Ya aku masih mencintainya. Dan kita pun harus berhenti mengobrol karena Yamato – sensei masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

" Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi untuk mengembalikan mantelnya dan menanyakan namanya, Kami – sama mudah – mudahan kau mengirim laki – laki itu malaikat musim semiku untuk mengatasi masalah – masalahku yang menimpaku kali ini," batinku

Normal POV

Tes kesehatan dimulai setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai. Para murid sudah siap dengan seragam olahraga masing – masing. Yang perempuan tesnya di dalam kelas, dan yang laki- laki tesnya di ruang kesehatan. Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Sarah yang berdiri di barisan tengah, ternyata Sarah tidak mengambil giliran terakhir seperti tahun- tahun sebelumya. Terlihat tonjolan – tonjolan lemaknya yang membuat Hinata ingin tertawa.

" Kau harus banyak istirahat atau flumu akan semakin parah, Hyuuga, dan untuk berat dan tinggi badanmu sudah cukup," kata Iruka – sensei.

" Terima kasih , sensei," ujar Hinata

Semakin lama, barisan semakin menipis, sampai tiba giliran Sarah. Ia tampak gugup dan gemetar ketika berat badannya ditimbang. Setelah ia mengukur berat dan tinggi badannya, ia duduk di hadapan guru Iruka. Sebagian siswi menertawakannya, sebagiannya tidak, karena merasa iba padanya.

" Berat badanmu meningkat dari tahun lalu ,Sarah. Aku rasa kau harus mengurangi makanan berlemak dan memperbanyak olahraga. Tinggi badanmu 155 cm dan berat badanmu 70 kg, itu tidak proposional. Bisa pula disebut obesitas. Aku khawatir kau akan mengalami sesak nafas dan sulit untuk bergerak," jelas Iruka- sensei dengan wajah mengiba.

" A – arigatou gozaimasu ,sensei," kata Sarah

Hinata langsung menghampiri gadis bersoftlens itu, gadis itu tampak menyandar di dinding kelas meratapi perkataan Iruka – sensei seperti CD yang selalu diputar ulang.

" Kau dengar kan Sarah? Kau **OBESITAS,** " ujar Hinata dengan sedikit menekankan bagian obesitas.

" ..." Sarah masih terdiam.

" Memangnya kau tidak sadar betapa gemuknya dirimu? Lihatlah lipatan – lipatan perutmu, seperti gajah saja kau tahu? Bukankah kami pernah mengingatkanmu untuk diet ketat dan berolahraga?"kata Hinata pedas.

" Hiks... hiks...,"

" Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Apa gara- gara aku menyebutmu gajah atau kau sedih karena memangnya kenyataan kau gemuk, seperti itu?," tanya Hinata

" Aku... ti – tidak me- menangis," ujar Sarah.

" Kau menangis Sarah, kau menangis karena kau obesitas!, kau tidak ingin ditertawakan selamanya oleh teman – temanmu kan? Kalau begitu, dietlah! Olahragalah! Jaga berat badanmu atau semua orang memanggilmu obesitas," desis Hinata

Sarah langsung mengusap pipinya yang dibanjiri oleh air matanya yang suci dan meraih tas sekolahnya dan langsung pulang. Beberapa murid tampak kebingungan akan sikap Hinata dan sikap Sarah. Tenten dan Temari langsung menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya.

" Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?," tanya mereka serempak.

" Sarah sedih karena aku bicara soal kenyataan," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menjemput Hinata sepulang sekolah di stasiun, karena Hinata tidak mau statusnya sebagai ninja kelas S atas, dan sebagai buronan dengan harga tinggi, terbongkar hanya karena mereka melihat tuan Uchiha menjemput Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah. Ya karena Sasuke lebih hebat daripada Hinata dan ketua dari Taka.

" Suaramu terdengar sengau, kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

" Hanya flu ringan," jawab Hinata.

" Oh, kalau kau dingin aku bisa menyembuhkannmu dengan ciumanku!," jawab Sasuke enteng.

" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak yakin.

Walaupun hampir di markas Taka, Sasuke langsung menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Dan memperlihatkan seringainya kepada Hinata yang tatkala membuat wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

DEG

Detak jantung Hinata semakin memacu tatkala jemari tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh dagu Hinata yang putih dan memaksanya melihat penuh ke dalam mata onyxnya. Mata lavendernya membulat penuh saat bibir merahnya tiba – tiba di kecup mesra oleh atasannya kali ini.

" Sa – Sasuke – san, apa yang k – hmpppp!"

Hinata sebisa mungkin menghentikan ciuman dari si Uchiha tersebut, namun sebaliknya. Kecupan lembut yang dia rasakankini berubah, menjadi lumatan liar dan Hinata diam tak merespon ciuman Sasuke, kalaupun dia beronta lebih keras, Sasuke lebih ganas menciumnya. Akhirnya ciuman panas itu berakhir selama 5 menit dan diakhiri oleh senyuman puas dari Sasuke.

" Hmmm... sepertinya kau menikmatinya Hinata – chan, aku merasakan kau ikut dalam ciuman mautku ah maksudku terlena hihihihi," tawa Sasuke.

" Hah... kau, cih apa yang kau lakukan padaku, menciumku? Aku tak terlena sama sekali. Aku akan membunuhmu Sasuke - san nanti saat waktunya tepat jika kau berusaha menciumku lagi!," timpal Hinata dan tak luput oleh Deathglarenya pada Sasuke.

" Wah sejak kapan kau memanggilku Sasuke – san , ah membunuhku? Aku akan membunuhmu balik jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan san lagi walaupun aku atasanmu, panggilah aku dengan Sasuke – kun , ok? Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu lewat ciumanku lagi , kau tak mau kan? Dan aku tidak akan membocorkan kalau kau yang membunuh keluargamu sendiri ke aliansi Konoha, kalau mereka sampai tahu , kau tidak ingin terjadi kan? Jelas Sasuke yang langsung disambut deathglare Hinata yang tak kalah dinginnya dari yang tadi.

" Cih, baiklah kalaupun seperti misalnya si Suigetsu, Jugo dan apalagi si nenek berambut merah yang cerewet yang terobsesi olehmu itu menghajarku , kau harus menjelaskan kepada mereka ataupun melindungiku dari mereka , maka aku akan memanggilu Sasuke – kun, mengerti _But_ , ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, aku tidak suka dipanggil Hinata – chan, mengerti ? Jelas Hinata.

" Baiklah Hime, ah maksudku Hinata, ayo kita langsung menuju markas kita , karena aku akan memberitahu kalian ada misi baru lagi yang lebih menegangkan,"

" Hn" ucap Hinata singkat.

" Heh , aku tak menyangka kau pulang membawa gadis indigo itu dengan perasaan gembira, ada apa?" Tanya Suigetsu.

" Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena Hinata memberinya tamparan yang luar biasa ," papar Jugo.

" Apa apaan kau ini Jugo, komentar menjijikan apa yang barusan aku dengar, kau samanya dengan si Karin atau lebih tepatnya kau sama anehnya dengan si Kimimaro itu hahaha," timpal Suigetsu yang langsung dihajar berulang kali oleh Jugo, karena Kimimaro adalah sahabatnya pertama kali, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu di olok - olokkan oleh temannya yang satu ini.

" Aku memang hanya berkomentar bodoh , tapi jangan mengolok – olokkan Kimimaro , dasar air tak berguna," tukas Jugo.

Dan seterusnya mereka bertengkar dan menghajar satu sama lain tanpa memedulikan atasannya ada di markas hanya melihat tingkah laku keanak – anakkan mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian datanglah Uzumaki Karin yang ternyata sedang menunggu Sasuke sedari tadi dan terkejut mendapati wajah Sasuke yang senang, seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan loliipop.

" Ada apa Sasuke ? Kau menjemput Hinata lama sekali dan kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Karin rinci.

" KENAPA SASUKE AKAN WAJAHMU !," teriak mereka semua kecuali si Hyuuga dan si Uchiha itu sendiri.

" Karena tadi aku mencium Hinata , aku tak tahu alasannya, jadi aku menepikan mobilku dulu untuk menciumnya," jawab Sasuke santai.

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," teriak mereka berbarengan tak terkecuali Karin yang sambil menahan amarahnya.

" Ya, karena aku bilang, aku tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi tenang saja aku takkan mencium dia lagi, jadi aku biarkan dia memanggilku dengan Sasuke – kun . Itu adalah _big deal_ antara kami. Apa ada pertanyaan?," tanya Sasuke.

" Ti – tidak a- ada," mereka terlalu kaget dengan berita atasannya yang benar – benar aneh dan menyebalkan itu.

" Daripada kita diam saja disini aku akan memberikan misi kali ini, misi kali ini tingkatan S dan misi ini melibatkan kita semua, anggota Taka," Jawab Sasuke.

" Apa maksudmu dengan misi tingkat S yang melibatkan kita?" tanya Hinata yang langsung mendapati pandangan sinis dari Karin.

" Ya kita akan menghadapi Akatsuki kali ini, setelah kita tidak bertemu mereka selama 1 tahun lebih, kemungkinan mereka akan menambah strategi perang dan jumlah membernya, aku yakin," Jawab Sasuke yang diikuti oleh bawahannya yang ber oh – ria saja.

" Tepat pukul 7 malam nanti , Pain ,ketua akatsuki meminta kita menemui anggotanya tak terkecuali dirinya di hutan di sebelah utara sana. Kita harus siap dengan apapun resikonya, persentase kemenangan kita kalau anggota Akatsuki hanya sedikit, mungkin sekitar 100% tapi kalau bertambah mungkin 50%. Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang akan nanti terjadi, tapi kita harus siap menghadapi mereka dengan fisik dan mental yang kuat. Dan mereka juga kuat, kita harus membentuk formasi , Suigetsu, kau di depanku untuk menghalangi si pengguna pedang itu, Jugo kau berada di kananku untuk mengalahkan si pengguna kertas, Karin kau di sebelah kiri untuk menyembuhkan kita jika terluka, dan mengalahkan si manusia putih itu. Dan Hinata kau di belangkangku untuk memfokuskan titik chakra lawan dan menyerangnya, dan menghadapi pengguna tanah liat. Biarkan aku menghadapi kakakku sendiri Uchiha Itachi. Kita akan melawan Pain bersama , mengerti?"

" Wah kau hebat sekali Sasuke, aku tak menyangka seorang anak dari klan Uchiha pandai dalam menyusun strategi," timpal Suigetsu.

" Ya, ayo kita berangkat ke hutan sekarang, semuanya...," jawab Jugo.

Terdapat 2 kelompok tangguh sedang bertarung mati – matian. Mereka lawan satu sama lain, tetapi terlihat kelompok Akatsuki kalah telak dalam menghadapi Taka.

" Juho Soshiken," Teriak Hinata melemparkan jurusnya kehadapan Deidara, orang yang menggunakan tanah liat untuk pertahanannya, tetapi Deidara kalah telak sehingga di a terjungkal sejauh 5 m.

Dan Jugo memasuki segel gaib kedua yang bernama joutai ke dua, dan tampaknya Konan kewalahan menghadapi amukan Jugo yang tak terkendali itu.

" Hyaahhh...," pekik Suigetsu saat menghadapi Hoshigaki Kisame dengan pedangnya. Ya pedang lawan pedang, Dari negeri yang sama pula Kirigakure.

DUAKKKKKK

Karin memakai taijutsunya untuk mengalahkan Zetsu.

" Elemen api Goryuka No Jutsu," Teriak Sasuke saat membalas serangan terakhir dari kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Itachi, dan tampak kelelahan setelah menggunakan Mangekyo Sharingannya secara berlebihan.

"Hmmm... kalian kuat juga , tapi kita mempunyai member baru di Akatsuki, dia nanti akan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kalian nanti , tepat pertemuan kita 3 minggu lagi dari sekarang hahaha," ucap sang ketua Pain.

" Kami tidak takut," jawab kami serempak.

" Ya, dia tidak menakutkan , tapi sirat wajahnya memantulkan kebencian yang amat dalam, dan dia adalah puppet master kali ini ," jawab Konan.

" Kalaupun kita hanya ada Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan , Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, dan Zetsu, Konan dan aku, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan kemenangan yang luar biasa hanya saja waktu yang akan menjawabnya, kalau begitu Sayonara," Jawab Pain seraya pergi memimpin kembali ke markas mereka.

" Ada perasaan lega yang menyelimutiku, karena aku dan timku bisa mengalahkan mereka hari ini, tapi ada perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang ada di pikiranku maupun di dalam hati kecilku, aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini, cih aku tak dapat berpikir kali ini," batin Hinata.

Hinata POV

Pagi ini, aku mendapati teman – teman sekelasku tengah sibuk berbisik – bisik sambil membuat lingkaran di meja mereka. Aku pun melihat Tenten dan Temari tengah berhadapan dengan serius. Aku berjalan lebih cepat ke tempat dudukku, dan menatapi Tenten dan Temari langsung menghampiriku.

" Ada kabar buruk tentang Sarah,"kata Tenten

" Ada apa?" tanyaku

" Dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Orangtuanya bilang, sepulang sekolah kemarin, dia menangis seperti orang gila dan memuntahkan paksa isi perutnya. Dia juga menolak untuk makan malam dan terus mengunci diri di kamarnya. Orangtuanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan berusaha untuk mengajak Sarah bicara. Tapi dia tidak menurut, hanya terus menangis seperti orang depresi. Orangtuanya pun menemui wali kelas kita, Kurenai – sensei, dan mengabarkan kalau Sarah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan di kamarnya," jelas Temari.

" Be – benarkah?" aku merasakan firasat buruk lagi, tapi ini tidak seburuk si Pain berbicara tentang member barunya itu. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah karena aku mengejek Sarah habis – habisan.

" Ya, kami mendapat kabar itu dari teman – teman tadi pagi. Beberapa dari mereka akan menjenguk Sarah sepulang sekolah nanti," tambah Temari.

" Hinata, apa kita sudah keterlaluan pada Sarah?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?," tanya Temari balik

" Entahlah, kurasa dia sudah terlalu lama memendam emosinya dan tidak tahu harus melakukan kecuali meledakkannya." Kata Tenten.

" Ya, mungkin dia sudah tidak mampu menahan diri lagi," ujar Temari.

Aku tidak menggubris ucapan kedua temanku, hanya bergeming sambil memandangi butiran – butiran salju yang turun di luar jendela. Tiba – tiba aku terpikirkan oleh kondisi Sarah, tidak apa aku mengkwatirkan dia? Cih, benar – benar masalah buruk dan perasaan buruk yang selalu bertubi – tubi. Pertanda apa ini? Kami - sama jangan kau memberiku semua ini. Setelah member baru dan sekarang kondisi Sarah, Kami – sama pasti sedang bercanda kali ini.

 **TBC**

Wahhhhh akhirnya sudah selesai chapter 3 , SasoHinanya belum romantis ya? Tunggu ya akan aku bikin nanti di chapter yang akan datang, maaf juga malah yang romantis SasuHina . Sekali lagi ini pairing romantis SasoHina bukan yang lain. Aku hanya menambahkan keromantisan ke Sasuke dan Naruto saja. Kalau ada yang mau aku bikinin cerita , terserah pairingnya siapa, aku akan siap, silahkan lewat pm. Hehehe gimana ceritaku kali ini? Makin burukkah atau Makin baikkah? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 4 : Big Mess

Hinata POV

Malam natal akhirnya tiba. Suara lonceng bersahut – sahutan menyambut kebahagiaan di tengah salju yang turun tanpa jeda. Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang ramai, dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku mantel, ya, mantel yang berwarna merah darah milik laki – laki itu. Mantel ini tampaknya telah menjadi mantel favoritku yang melekat ke mana pun aku pergi. Dan meski aku sering mengenakannya, aroma mint dari mantel ini masih tetap sama. Menyegarkan, seperti musim semi. Sepanjang jalan, yang kulihat hanyalah orang – orang dengan mantel tebal yang tengah larut dalam kebahagiaan mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bersisian sambil merangkul, gadis kecil yang menggandeng ibunya dengan sekotak hadiah di sebelah tangannya yang bebas, seorang pria dengan kostum sinterklas yang sibuk menghibur para pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya. Semuanya tersenyum, semuanya tampak bersinar seperti lampu – lampu yang menggantung di pohon natal. Mungkin hanya aku yang tengah berjalan tanpa arah, menunggu kebahagiaan yang sama menyapaku malam ini.

Sejak ibuku meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya , aku tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan malam natalku di rumah. Dan sejak ayah dan adikku aku bunuh sebenarnya aku tak cukup egois, mengingat mereka hanya mementingkan klan saja. Aku biasa pergi dengan Tenten dan Temari bila mereka tidak sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga dan menikmati makan malam bersama. Tidak ada lagi pohon natal, tidak ada lagi hadiah, tidak ada lagi permen maupun cokelat, dan tidak ada lagi kehangatan. Pandanganku tertuju pada toko roti yang kini tengah dipenuhi pembeli. Sang pelayan tampak sibuk melayani para pembeli yang tidak sabar mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit dari mereka pun berjalan keluar dengan kotak di tangan, merasa lega karena terbebas dari antrean. Ketika toko itu mulai sepi, aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Suara lonceng di pintu menyambutku, dua pelayan di balik etalase tersenyum dengan wajah lelah. Aku balas tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan di depan etalase, memandangi beberapa barisan cake yang tampak menggiurkan.

" Maaf, hanya ini yang tersisa," kata sang pelayan.

" Tidak apa – apa," jawabku lalu menunjuk sekotak kecil cake blueberry yang tinggal satu – satunya. " Aku ambil ini,"

" Mau pakai ucapan?" tawar sang pelayan.

" Tidak usah,"

Sambil menunggu pelayan itu mengemas pesananku, aku memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Kuperhatikan satu persatu pejalan kaki yang melintas, berharap dapat mengenali salah satunya. Tiba – tiba mataku, menangkap sosok yang tak asing. Seorang laki – laki bermantel merah tua, berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Ia menyembunyikan rahangnya pada kerah mantel dan rambut merahnya sedikit basah oleh salju.

Dia laki – laki misterius itu!

Laki –laki dengan mantel merah darah beraroma mint seperti musim semi yang kini melekat di tubuhku. Sontak aku berjalan keluar toko dan mencari laki – laki itu di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang padat. Aku meninggikan leherku agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas, dan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh dari toko roti agar jarak kami semakin dekat. Sedetik kemudian, aku mendengus kecewa karena tak berhasil menangkap sosok tersebut.

" Ano..." Suara di belakangku membuatku menoleh.

" Ini pesananmu, sudah siap,"

Sambil tersenyum malu, aku pun kembali ke toko roti dan membayar pesananku. Aku pulang dengan menjinjing kotak _cake_ ku sambil terus memikirkan sosok laki – laki itu. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku kembali melihat laki – laki itu. Meski aku pun tidak tahu, apakah tadi aku benar –benar melihatnya atau tidak. Mungkin saja, aku sedikit berhalusinsi tadi. Mungkin juga, aku salah orang.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus melanjutkan lamunanku hingga tiba di apartemenku. Kakak sepupuku Neji- nii sedang tertidur di ruang tengah dalam posisi duduk dengan seperti biasa, obat- obatan di sekelilingnya. Entah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan obat – obatan tersebut, padahal aku tidak pernah memberinya uang sama sekali, kecuali hanya untuk uang saku untuk pergi ke kuliahnya. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Aku tidak ingin hidupku yang rumit ini menjadi semakin rumit karena ulahnya.

"Neji – nii," panggilku, " ini malam natal dan aku punya _cake_. Mau makan bersama?"

Laki – laki itu tidak menyahut, hanya membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang berwarna lavender lalu menatapku.

" Ayolah, Neji – nii. Ini sudah tahun ketiga kita tidak merayakan natal bersama sejak tahun – tahun sebelumnya," kataku sesabar mungkin, aku sampai mendengar suaraku berubah getir.

Tanpa kuduga, dia perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri bersandar di dinding. Ia menelan pil-pilnya lalu berjalan terhuyung – huyung ke arahku. Refleks, aku mundur beberapa langkah dan menyiapkan kuda – kudaku.

" Kenapa... kenapa kau membunuh tuan Hiashi dan Hanabi – sama ?!"

" Heh, aku cukup terkejut, kau tahu kalau aku yang membunuh mereka. Padahal anbu pun tidak mengetahuinya. Ya karena mereka tidak berguna lagi dalam hidupku. Akubilang sekali lagi ya MEREKA TIDAK BERGUNA DALAM HIDUPKU, MENGERTI?"

" Kalau begitu, berikan aku penjelasan kenapa kau tega membunuh mereka?"

" Cih, kenapa hanya ada mereka, klan, kekuatan , kekuasaan, dan yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga, hah, aku sudah muak mendengar itu semua. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sedikitpun bersikap menyenangkan padaku?"

Kuambil langkah cepat menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Kakakku yang bergeming di tempatnya. Aku mengunci pintu kamar rapat – rapat dan mulai terisak. Aku mendengar kakakku mengerang lalu ia membanting pintu apartemenku keras- keras. Setelah suasana berubah hening, aku menjatuhkan diriku ke lantai dan menangis sepuasnya di sana. Perlahan, aku memandangi kotak _cake_ di sebelah kakiku, membukanya, lalu menatap isinya lekat – lekat. Sedetik kemudian, aku melahap _cake_ itu tanpa henti dengan air mata yang hangat membanjiri peduli dinginnya angin malam, dan tak terasa mataku mulai menutup dan akan menyambut hari esok.

Normal POV

Liburan musim dingin berakhir, ujian akhir semester pun menunggu Hinata dan yang lainnya. Suasana kelas yang ramai, sejenak berubah menjadi hening ketika pintu kelas mereka terbuka. Sontak seluruh pandangan tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja berjalan memasuki kelas. Tak terkecuali Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari dan begitu pun geng Hinata dan laki – lakinya. Hinata mengerjapkan mata berulang kali , tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tenten dan Temari pun tampak sama terkejutnya seperti Hinata. Gadis itu, Sarah, tampak salah tingkah karena menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas. Setelah Hinata dan yang lainnya sekian lama tidak melihatnya, gadis itu pun menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka. Gadis berambut merah dengan model ekor kuda itu kini berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa memandang sekeliling. Sebuah mantel berwarna merah dadu melekat pas di tubuhnya yang... langsing! . Ya , dia memang langsing. Hinata masih belum memercayai apa yang dia lihat.

" Kejutan tahun baru yang mengejutkan," gumam Tenten.

" Lihat, kini jemarinya pun sekecil korek api ckckck," timpal Temari.

" Sarah benar – benar melakukan diet ketat setelah tes kesehatan itu berlangsung, dia bahkan lebih kurus dariku sekarang , hah menyebalkan," gumam Temari lagi.

Hinata hanya diam saja , dia merasakan hawa buruk itu lagi yang dulu menyekatnya.

Saat jam makan siang, Hinata mendapati Sarah duduk sendirian dan menikmati bekalnya. Dari konter, Hinata bisa melihat isi kotak bekalnya dan betapa dia terkejut, karena yang Sarah bawa kali ini adalah salad bukan lagi bento yang setiap hari ia bawa. Setelah membeli makan siang, Hinata memutuskan untuk membawa nampannya ke meja Sarah di pojok ruangan. Tenten dan Temari mengikuti Hinata , dan mereka pun duduk melingkar di sisi Sarah. Sarah tampak tidak nyaman karena kehadiran mereka.

" Mantel yang bagus, Sarah – chan," kata Hinata sambil meraih sumpit.

" Sangat pas di tubuh kurusmu itu. Di mana kau membelinya?" kata Hinata lagi

" Ah, kau benar – benar berusaha keras, Sarah, aku salut padamu, sampai- sampai kau dirawat di rumah sakit karenaku," kata Hinata lagi kali ini lebih sinis.

" A- aku tidak dirawat di rumah sakit karena KAU, aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri," jawab Sarah dengan agak dengan nada tinggi dan sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Hinata.

" Heh, hanya kau tidak lagi gemuk dan OBESITAS, lantas kau berani membalas ucapanku?" tanya Hinata sambil menatapnya sinis.

" Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa tidak sopan mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang bicara denganmu, bukan? Karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengabaikanmu," balas Sarah dengan wajah serius.

" Astaga Hinata, dia benar – benar bukan Sarah lagi yang dulu," bisik Tenten pada Hinata.

" Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku, Sarah- chan . Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" jelas Hinata

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau pikir siapa dirimu? Hanya seseorang yang iri padaku karena kau tidak bisa menikmati hidupmu, seperti aku menikmati hidupku." Jelas Sarah sambil tertawa hambar.

" Berani sekali ka-, saat Hinata meraih kaleng minumanku dan menyiram isinya pada Sarah, namun kali ini Sarah sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

" Kenapa? Kau ingin menyiramku? Lakukan saja. Paling tidak semua orang di ruangan ini tahu betapa pecundangnya dirimu," sahut Sarah

Lalu Sarah pun mengemas makan siangnya dan beranjak pergi dan melalui mereka.

" Sial, _what a big mess it is_ , Sarah awas kau ya..." geram Hinata.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sebelumya untuk yang ngefollow, dan reviewnya dari para seniorku hehehe, arigatou sebesar – besarnya * guling – guling gak jelas*. Oke kritik dan saran aku terima dan juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca^_^... Please Reviewnyaaaaaaaa...


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 5 : Red Sand & Hyuuga

Hinata POV

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, aku tidak merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerobos jendela kamarku. Dengan malas, aku bergerak bangun dan membuka jendela kamarku lebar – lebar. Ya, saat ini sudah mulai masuk musim semi. Kulihat Neji – nii saat ini sedang menyantap roti isinya dan segelas susu hangat. Pemandangan tak biasa , sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, aku harap dia lupa akan kejadian kemarin.

" Ohayou Neji – nii, apa kau sudah sarapan pagi yang berat ?" sapaku

" Belum, Hinata – sama, aku lapar dan buatkan aku okonomiyaki," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar pernyataannya, aku langsung membuat okonomiyaki pesanannya, tak lama hanya 10 menit untuk memasaknya. Setelah itu aku sajikan ke meja makan kami. Setelah itu aku pamit kepadanya.

" Awali musim semi dengan melakukan hal – hal yang berguna," pesanku pada kakakku itu

" Dan jadilah berprestasi di kampusmu,ya!," timpalku lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Ya...," jawab singkat kakakku itu.

Upacara berlangsung 10 menit setelah aku tiba. Aku, Tenten , dan Temari sudah berdiri di aula bersama murid – murid lain menyambut semester baru yang akan kami lewati.

Normal POV

" Hey aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas kita," kata Temari ketika mereka sudah tiba di kelas.

" Benarkah?" kata Hinata tak peduli.

" Benar, dan dia itu laki – laki, teman – teman melihatnya berbicara dengan Kurenai – sensei di ruang guru tadi pagi," kata Temari lagi.

Hinata hanya menggangguk dan seolah tidak peduli akan kedatangan murid baru, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah si laki – laki misterius yang memberinya mantel.

" Selamat pagi anak – anak. Silahkan duduk di bangku kalian masing –masing," kata Kurenai.

Hinata menengadah, tidak tahu sejak kapan Kurenai masuk dan sudah berdiri di depan kelas bersama seorang laki- laki yang...

" Perkenalkan teman baru kalian. Akasuna No Sasori, pindahan dari Sunagakure. Aku harap, kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," jelas Kurenai.

" Hajimemashite," kata laki – laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

" Astaga , lihatlah wajahnya yang baby face itu ,sungguh seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit, tampan dan tentu saja manis hahaha," pekik Tenten.

" Hmm... Kau benar tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di desaku, walaupun kita sama – sama dari Suna, tapi abaikan dari Sunagakure, dia sangat tampan..." timpal Temari.

Semua siswi- siswi di kelas pun berubah ricuh saat murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure ini datang dan memperkenalkan diri. Kecuali Hinata, dia tidak bisa berkata – kata saat melihat ternyata dia, ya – Akasuna No Sasori adalah laki – laki misterius yang datang di musim dingin, memberikan mantelnya kepada Hinata dan mengusap pipi Hinata dengan hangat dan lenyap begitu saja. Ya, lalu Hinata teringat akan mantelnya di lemari pakaiannya yang ternyata milik Sasori. Dan laki – laki itu pun duduk di barisan dekat dengan Hinata , sambil memandang lurus Kurenai.

" Hei, ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat aneh," kata Tenten.

" Ah tidak , tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata

" Baiklah, mari kita susun struktur organisasi kelas yang baru. Adakah yang bersedia menjadi dewan perwakilan kelas? Tanya Kurenai.

" Aku, Kurenai – sensei," timpal Sarah.

Sontak semua orang kecuali Sasori , menolehkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya berkata " Cih".

Hinata POV

" Sepertinya dia tidak mudah bergaul, ya," kata Tenten.

Aku mengangkat wajah dari piring makan siangku, mendapati Tenten dan Temari memandangi satu arah tak jauh dari kami. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan mendapati Akasuna No Sasori tengah menyantap makan siangnya sendirian. Sejak tadi aku terus memperhatikannya, tapi aku takut kalau dia menoleh padaku.

" Hei Hinata, bagaimana anak baru itu menurutmu? Biasanya seorang Hyuuga Hinata , selain si Namikaze Naruto itu, kau punya definisi berbeda soal laki – laki keren," tanya Tenten sambil menyikutku.

" Ehem, maksudku dia keren," kataku.

" Kau tertarik padanya? Mengingat kau tidak lagi menyukai Naruto, tapi aku tidak yakin soal kau tidak suka lagi ke Naruto? Kali ini giliran Temari.

" Ya, dia keren, tapi tidak menarik," Itulah dusta yang keluar dari bibirku.

" Ah, aku tahu, kau berkata begitu karena, kau sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada laki – laki yang memberimu mantel saat itu, bukan? Goda Tenten.

Aku langsung tersedak dan langsung meneguk minumanku.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" kataku

" Tahu apa?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya.

" Mmm... tidak jadi,"

" Anehhh...," jawab Tenten.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada Akasuna no Sasori. Laki – laki itu masih menyantap makanannya, tanpa memalingkan wajah sedikit pun dari piring makan siangnya. Tanpa sadar, ada perasaan kecewa menjalar perlahan-lahan di dadaku. Laki – laki asing yang kuharapkan berada dekat denganku, kini benar –benar ada di dekatku. Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya jauh. Ya, mungkin saja ia memang tidak mengingatku.

Aku mendapat pesan dari Jiraiya tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Ia mengajakku bertemu di restoran tempat terakhir kali kami bertemu untuk menagih cicilan ayahku – tentu saja. Aku sibuk untuk mempersiapkan uangku untuknya, tanpa menyadari Akasuna no Sasori berdiri di depan lokerku. Lokernya berada di samping lokerku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk menyapanya. Namun dia tampak sibuk menata buku – bukunya di dalam lokernya tanpa menoleh kepadaku sedikitpun.

" Mm... permisi," gumamku pelan, memintanya untuk bergeser sedikit karena aku akan membuka lokerku. Akasuna no Sasori bergeser dengan otomatis, tanpa menggubris kata- kataku sama sekali.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat berada di sampingnya, saat dia berkata " jangan menangis lagi" dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya dan mengusap pipiku dengan hangat, tapi aku abaikan itu semua, aku ingin menyapanya, aku mendengar suara pintu lokernya tertutup, dan dia berjalan agak jauh dariku. Tidak , aku akan kehilangan dia lagi.

" Ano... Akasuna – san" panggilku ragu – ragu.

Laki – laki itu berbalik, lalu menatapku. Mata coklatnya yang dingin menusuk mataku, seolah menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan . Tapi tunggu dulu, konan dari Akatsuki berkata

SINGGGGGGG

" _**Dia tidak menyeramkan, tapi matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam,"**_

Tiba – tiba kata –kata itu terngiang di otakku. Tidak , tidak mungkin dia. Aku langsung membuang pikiran itu dan kembali bertanya pada laki – laki yang memiliki _Baby face_ ini.

" Eto... apa... apa kau mengenalku? Tanyaku sambil memberanikan diri menatapnya. "Sial kenapa aku jadi gugup begini"

" Hyuuga Hinata," katanya, nada suaranya benar – benar datar.

" Dari mana kau... tahu na – namaku?" tanyaku dengan gugup

" Kurenai – sensei mengabsen nama kita di kelas tadi," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah aku lontarkan.

" Ah, kau benar," kataku asal

" Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tiba – tiba lidahku terasa kelu, aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan kata- kata dari bibirku. _Ayolah Hinata ini saat yang tepat untukmu!_ Aku hanya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan masalah di antara kami selesai.

" Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting, aku pergi dulu."

Lalu ia berjalan menjauh. Aku menatap punggung tegapnya yang perlahan menghilang di balik cahaya matahari yang menerobos pintu. Aku masih tidak percaya, dia sedingin itu. Lalu akupun teringat kembali lagi, pada malam musim dingin itu, ketika ia menyampirkan mantelnya di tubuhku. Membelai pipiku hangat dan berkata jangan menangis lagi. Ia tampak bersinar malam itu. Tapi sekarang, kita sudah bertemu kembali, tapi layaknya dia dan aku seperti orang asing yang berlaku padanya , maupun aku.

" Semoga ini cukup. Hanya ini yang kupunya," kataku sambil menyodorkan tumpukkan uang di amplop cokelat.

" Maaf, kalau aku merepotkanmu, Hinata," ujarnya dengan nada dingin, ya si pria mesum Jiraiya.

" Aku akan terus berusaha melunasi utang ayahku dan biaya sekolah kak Neji sampai musim semi berakhir," janjiku dengan tegas. Ya, selain bekerja sama dengan ayahku, dia juga pemilik Tokyo University, sekolah swasta favorit dan cukup terbilang mahal untuk seukuranku. Ya, aku harus membiayai kakakku dan melunasi utang – utang ayahku. Karena hanya ada aku yang masih " Bekerja".

" Kau tahu Hinata? Sebenarnya aku mengenal wanita itu."

" Wanita mana, maksudmu?"

" Ayolah, kau tahu maksudku, memangnya kau tidak ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang wanita itu?, aku memiliki nyaris seluruh informasi tentangnya,"

" Tidak, terima kasih, Jiraiya –san. Lebih baik aku -

" Kau harus tahu soal ini, Hinata,"

" Kubilang tidak, Jiraiya- san. Aku tidak butuh itu. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

" Aku tahu sampai hari ini pun kau masih membencinya, bukan? Kau membenci ayahmu dan wanita itu hingga nyawa ibumu menjadi taruhannya"

" APA? Jadi ibuku mati bukannya penyakit yang dideritanya, melainkan wanita itu, ya kau benar aku masih membenci wanita itu, tapi apa alasannya ibuku mati ?"

" Karena ayahmu berselingkuh dengan wanita itu, dan ibumu mati bunuh diri Hinata,"

" APA yang baru saja kau katakan? Sialllll..."

" Ya, namanya -"

" Cukup, Jiraiya – san!"

Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar restoran sambil menghentakkan kaki. Aku langsung menyetop taksi dan duduk sambil bersandar pada jendela.

Aku langsung naik ke kamar begitu tiba di rumah. Kubenamkan wajahku pada bantal dan berteriak keras – keras. Aku baru tahu wanita itu berselingkuh dengan ayahku. Aku hanya membenci wanita itu karena dia selalu dekat dengan ayahku yang selalu mengurusi klanku, dan sepertinya dia dari desa lain. Mana mungkin seseorang mengurusi klan yang ada di desa tersebut, dari luar desa. Itu sangat dilarang, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade – sama.

Tiba – tiba suara dering ponsel menyadarkanku. Aku meraih benda itu dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari Jiraiya. Dengan kesal aku membuka pesan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layar.

From : Jiraiya

Kau tak perlu membenci wanita itu. Dia sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

Seketika , duniaku pun menggelap.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chap ini selesai aku buat. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, akhirnya selesai, dan akhirnya aku pun menyadari kalau banyak review akan ada kemauan maupun malam atau pagi, aku akan buat fanfic hehehe *plak*. Tunggu aja siapa wanita itu yang dibicarakan Hinata dan Jiraiya, apa hubungan wanita itu dengan ayah Hinata? _Let's see later_... Dan aku disini menunggu kalian , saran dan kritiknya... _Mind to Review?_ Aku ingin reviewnyaaaaa... *plak sekali lagi*


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 6 : Evanesce ( Lenyap )

Hinata POV

Aku benar – benar seperti mayat hidup pagi ini. Pesan yang kudapat dari Jiraiya semalam seolah memukul hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar kabar bahwa wanita itu telah tiada. Ya, wanita itu adalah sekretaris ayahku dulu, saat ayahku masih menjadi pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga waktu itu, dan sebagai penasihat dipilihlah Jiraiya pada waktu itu. Saat itu aku masih berumur 9 tahun, tapi aku mengetahui wanita itu semakin lama , semakin dekat dengan ayahku. Dan saat aku berumur 11 tahun, ibuku meninggal, saat ayahku mendapatkan kejayaan di perusahaannya, entah kejayaan apa, tapi tidak surut, pasti selalu saja ada wanita itu. Saat itu juga aku berlatih keras sendiri, hanya kak Neji yang setia mendampingiku. Hanabi , aku anggap dia penggganguku, dia selalu berkata bahwa aku ini lemah, tidak bisa menggantikan perusahaan ayah nanti. Tapi kenyataannya, aku masuk menjadi anbu rahasia dibawah pimpinan Danzo – sama , bersama Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai, selain mereka tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, walaupun kakakku pun tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, sekarang tuan Danzo mati karena bertarung bersama , ya ketua Taka siapa lagi si Uchiha itu. Dan sejak saat itu , Sasuke mengetahui kekuatanku, setelah aku dipengaruhi oleh genjutsunya, saat aku membalaskan dendam tuan Danzo. Dia tahu aku bawahan tuan Danzo terkuat . Nah, pada akhirnya aku direkrut olehnya sebagai wakilnya.

Aku merasakan tangan Temari menyikutku dan tersadar bahwa kini kami tengah berada di ruang PKK. Kali ini, kami sedang mendapat tugas memasak ole Anko – sensei, berkelompok dengan menu nasi kari. Menu yang sederhana, tapi lumayan sulit untuk dimasak.

" Hinata , coba kau cicipi rasanya," pinta Tenten sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi kuah kari kepadaku. Aku menyeruputnya sedikit.

" Rasanya masih agak hambar, mungkin kau harus tambah bumbunya lagi," perintahku.

" Hey, membuat bumbu kari sendiri memang sulit. Biasanya aku selalu menggunakan bumbu instan dari supermarket," timpal Tenten

" Karena itu, kau harus belajar untuk membuat bumbu kari sendiri," timpal Temari.

Aroma bumbu kari mulai memenuhi ruang PKK. Perutku menderu lapar, tidak sabar mencicipi kari buatan kelompok kami. Pelajaran PKK mungkin adalah satu – satunya pelajaran yang kusukai, karena tidak melibatkan hitungan maupun hafalan.

" Hinata, bisa tolong kau ambil mangkuk dari lemari peralatan?" pinta Temari.

Aku mengganguk lalu meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan berjalan menuju lemari peralatan. Sebelumnya, aku menghampiri meja beberapa temanku untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka yang masih setengah jadi, sama seperti kelompokku. Ketika aku hendak berbalik menuju lemari peralatan, seseorang menabrakku dan menumpahkan air dari dalam panci yang dibawanya ke tubuhku.

" Maaf..." timpal seseorang.

Saat aku melihat siapa yang menabrakku, aku langsung meluap – luap , karena tidak terima pakaianku basah oleh gadis bodoh dan sok keren ini, ya dia si Sarah.

" KAU... Kau memang berjalan sambil menutup mata atau sengaja melakukan ini PADAKUUU..." teriakku kepada Sarah.

" Maaf... maaf sekali. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja. Seseorang memanggilku tadi, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau berjalan di depanku," kata Sarah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Basah sekali bajuku sekarang, hey Sarah jangan sok membuat alasan konyol seperti itu. Aku tahu kau membenciku Sarah, tapi... tapi kalau cara ini membuatmu merasa puas untuk menghajarku, maka kau benar – benar licik," jawabku dengan amarah yang tidak bisa ditampung lagi.

Aku mendorong gadis itu, lalu berbalik menuju kelompokku. Teman – teman sekelasku menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, dengan serempak dan memandangi kami. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu, kami –sama pun tahu siapa yang salah dalam insiden ini.

" Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Hinata?" tanya Temari untuk ketiga kalinya.

" Cih, kalau kau terlalu pengecut untuk membantuku, lebih baik kau duduk manis di sana dan lihat aku bekerja," kataku sinis.

Dari balik pohon, aku melihat Sarah tengah asyik membaca buku sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang di tepi lapangan. Aku berjalan perlahan – lahan mendekatinya, dengan sebuah slang milik petugas kebun di tanganku. Sarah tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiranku, ia terhanyut dalam dunia fiksinya seperti biasanya. Ketika jarakku dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa meter, aku memberi aba –aba pada Tenten untuk menyalakan kerannya. Tenten memberikan sinyal OKE padaku, lalu sedetik kemudian.

JRASSSSS

Sarah terkejut ketika semburan air menghantam tubuhnya. Bukunya yang basah jatuh ke tanah, sementara ia mencoba melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Aku terus mengarahkan slangku kepadanya, kugerakkan slang itu ke kanan dan ke kiri agar gadis ceroboh itu merasakan basah yang merata. Sebenarnya aku malas menggunakan slang, aku ingin mengerjainya memakai Suiton no jutsu. Tapi sekolah melarang menggunakan jutsu saat pelajaran ataupun masih di sekolah. Dan mungkin rahasia aku yang menjadi anbu, akan terbongkar, mengingat shinobi di desa Konoha yang memakai suiton hanya para anbu.

" Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan, SARAHHH..." seruku sambil menyiramnya tanpa henti.

Tiba – tiba saja, seorang datang dan menarik slang dari tanganku dengan kasar. Slang itu jatuh ke tanah, membuat bagian bawah sepatuku basah. Aku mendongak dan menatap orang itu. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhku sontak menegang.

" Kau pikir perbuatanmu ini lucu?" tanya Akasuna no Sasori dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang dingin seperti es yang beku. Ia menatapku tanpa jeda, membuatku cepat –cepat memalingkan wajah.

" Dia lebih dulu melakukan ini padaku," ujarku membela diri.

" Seharusnya, kau bisa membedakan hal yang disengaja dan yang tidak!" balas laki – laki itu, lalu berjalan menuju Sarah.

Laki – laki itu mengambil buku Sarah yang jatuh dan menyerahkannya. Namun, Sarah tidak menerima buku itu. Ia menyibakkan sejumput rambutnya yang basah lalu berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Sarah?"

" Seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadamu. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan dariku?" balas Sarah

" Dasar, hey, hanya karena kini ada seseorang yang membelamu, kau merasa dirimu hebat? Seharusnya kau ingat siapa dirimu dahulu, SARAH!" Balasku tajam.

" Setiap orang memiliki kekuasaan atas dirinya, Hyuuga ," ujar Sarah

" Aku tahu siapa diriku. Aku hanya tidak lagi menjadi robot yang selalu tunduk pada perintahmu. Bukankah selama ini kau ingin aku melawanku?" timpal Sarah lagi.

" Hah... aku benar – benar salut dengan perubahan dirimu, Sarah. Setelah menjadi kurus dan punya teman, kau baru memiliki kekuatan untuk melawanku. Itu membuktikan betapa kau tidak percaya pada dirimu yang dulu,"

" Setidaknya aku berubah menjadi lebih baik, Hyuuga, tak sepertimu yang masih saja tidak bisa melihat orang lain bahagia," Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sarah berbalik mengambil bukunya dari tangan Aksuna no Sasori , lalu menghilang dari pandanganku bersamaan dengan kerumunan murid yang menipis.

Aku mendapati Akasuna no Sasori masih berdiri beberapa meter dariku dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan tersirat di sana. Tapi kenapa?

Sedetik kemudian, ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkanku dengan perasaan gelisah yang membuncah di dalam dadaku. Ya, sejak kejadian yang kualami tadi, aku merasakan si Akasuna itu akan lenyap dari hidupku, dengan Sarah yang ada di hidupnya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perbuatanku sampai tiba di rumahku. Aku merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur dan memandangi langit –langit. Semua tentang Sarah memenuhi benakku. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Heh, siapa dia untukku? Keluarga? Bukan, Teman? Bukan, apalagi Sahabat? Bukan. Aku merasakan hidupnya terlalu sempurna bagiku. Aku merasakan iri kepadanya. Iri karena dia memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Iri karena dia bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tak bisa lagi aku rasakan. Namun aku kecewa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang lemah. Seharusnya ia menjadi lebih kuat dariku, karena dia memiliki keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya. Sayangnya, dia bukan orang seperti itu. Dan aku benci melihatnya begitu.

Tiba – tiba, suara perutku mengusik lamunanku. Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan siang karena _mood_ – ku hancur di kelas PKK tadi. Dengan malas aku menuju dapur.

 _Sial, ramen dan katsu instanku habis._

Jam menunjukkan 7 malam. Sepertinya masih sempat untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan. Sambil mendengus, aku mengenakan sweater dan berjalan kaki menuju supermarket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahku.

Butuh 15 menit bagiku untuk memilih ramen dan aneka makanan instan lainnya. Aku memilih ramen rasa ebi dan aneka makanan instan lainnya dan _snack_ ringan lainnya, lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Mataku tertuju pada sosok laki – laki yang tengah membayar belanjaannya di sana.

 _Sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannnya di sini?_

Meski hanya tampak belakang, aku sudah terlalu hafal siapa pemilik postur dan model rambut itu. Baru saja aku ingin kabur, laki – laki itu menoleh padaku yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sontak aku menatapnya balik sambil berusaha mengendalikan diriku yang salah tingkah.

" Hai, Hyuuga," sapanya dingin.

" Mm.. Hai... Akasuna- san," balasku gugup.

Setelah membayar belanjaanku, dia langsung membukakan pintu supermarket untukku. Aku sedikit terkejut, tapi biarlah aku tidak yakin itu untukku. Alih – alih pulang ke rumah, aku malah berdiri bersisian dengannya di tepi supermarket. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan di sini walau tampaknya Akasuna no Sasori juga belum ingin angkat kak. Aku melihatnya membuka kantong belanjaan dan menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

" Mau es krim?" tanyanya

" Tidak, terima kasih,"

" Kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sarah?"

Apa- apaan ini , kenapa dia sangat peduli pada Sarah, benar – benar dia akan lenyap kali ini.

" Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada Sarah?"

" Karena, bagaimanapun, insiden tadi siang adalah salahmu,"

" Kau tidak tahu apa – apa, Akasuna –san,"

" Kau membiarkan Sarah belajar di kelas dengan pakaian basah, bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

Kata – kata itu menghantamku meski Akasuna no Sasori mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannnya mempertanyakan permasalahanku dengan Sarah, hanya saja dia bagaikan peduli Sarah daripada aku, dan rasanya dia sedikit memojokkanku.

" Dia juga membuat pakaianku basah, kalau kau tidak lupa," ujarku sinis. Aku sedikit kesal karena Akasuna lebih memihak Sarah tanpa mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku.

" Setiap orang pasti memilki alasan di balik sikap mereka, tapi kenapa kau membenci Sarah?'

" Sejak pertama aku bertemu Sarah, ia selalu menyendiri. Tidak punya teman dan tidak pula mencoba untuk bergaul. Ia seolah menerima nasibnya begitu saja. Awalnya aku hanya kesal melihatnya bersikap lemah. Namun ternyata aku juga tak suka melihatnya kuat," ujarku

Aku mendengus pelan, " Kurasa aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya bahagia,"

" Kenapa kau tidak senang melihatnya bahagia? Apakah kebahagiannya merusak kebahagianmu?"

"..." Aku memilih diam saja.

" Carilah kebahagianmu sendiri, Hyuuga. Jangan renggut kebahagiaan orang lain hanya karena kebahagiannya terlihat salah di matamu,"

Ucapannya membuatku terperangah. Aku langsung menatapnya dan mendapatinya menoleh kepadaku. Mata coklatnya yang dingin itu kembali merasukiku, membuatku mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan diri.

" Hah... Arigatou, Akasuna – san,"

" Panggil aku Sasori,"

" Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hinata,"

Sasori pun memalingkan wajahnya dariku. " Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok ya, Hinata," sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Ia berjalan pulang, sementara aku hanya memandangi sosoknya yang menjauh. Tiba –tiba, aku teringat dengan mantel merah miliknya. Aku bimbang apakah harus mengembalikan mantel kepadanya atau tidak.

" Ano... terima kasih untuk mantelmu, Sasori,"

Sasori tidak menoleh, hanya menjawab ucapanku dengan acungan jempol. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk, membuatku tersenyum sambil memandangi punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang di balik dinding.

 **TBC**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa... fic ini selesai... next chapter akan kubuat segeraaaa...

Yep... tinggal reviewnyaaaa ya ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Created For me** by Cheryl Uzumaki Hyuuga

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo**

Happy Reading Minna ^_^

Chapter 7 : Hinata's Hoot ( Teriakan Hinata )

Hinata POV

Pagi ini, Kurenai – sensei memanggilku. Ini adalah pengalaman yang mendebarkan karena aku belum pernah dipanggil ke ruang guru sebelumnya. Sepanjang perjalanan melintasi koridor, aku terus memikirkan kesalahan apa yang membuat wali kelasku ingin bicara denganku. Apakah ini tentang Sarah? Mungkin saja seseorang mengadukan insiden slang air siang kemarin kepada Kurenai – sensei.

Sekarang aku sudah memasuki ruangan Kurenai – sensei. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan ragu, dan ternyata sudah dinantikan oleh wali kelasku ini. Aku membungkukkan badanku, dan dia mempersilahkanku duduk. Bulu kudukku meremang dan jantungku serasa berdegup kencang.

" Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku memanggilmu, Hyuuga."

" Ya _, sensei_. Apa... apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyaku

" Hmm... tidak ada, tapi ini perihal nilaimu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis

 _ **Hah... setidaknya ini bukan perihal si gadis pendendam itu.**_

" Nilaimu menurun drastis akhir – akhir ini, beberapa guru juga mengadukan bahwa kau jarang mengerjakan tugas. Kau memang tak pernah menjadi juara kelas, tetapi dulu nilaimu lumayan baik. Sebenarnya apa yang memberatkanmu, Hyuuga?"

Ralat, aku tidak sepenuhnya lega. Aku tidak menyangka Kurenai – sensei akan menegurku karena permasalahan nilai. Jelas saja nilaiku menurun, pecundang yang dulu selalu mengerjakan tugasku kini sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang berani melawanku. Sejak liburan musim dingin berakhir, ia tidak lagi mengerjakan tugasku dan tidak pula menggantikan piketku. Kugigit bibirku sambil menimbang jawaban yang akan aku utarakan.

" Ma...maafkan aku, _Sensei_. Ada sedikit urusan yang membuatku tidak fokus akhir – akhir ini."

" Apakah ini perihal orangtuamu?"

DEG!

" Bu...bukan. Ini benar – benar bukan tentang keluargaku. Aku hanya... terlalu banyak pikiran, maksudku...terlalu banyak kegiatan. Mungkin aku kelelahan sehingga kesulitan untuk fokus belajar,"

" Aku tahu, ayahmu selalu sibuk dan jarang memperhatikanmu, dan kakakmu bahkan tidak hadir untuk mewakili ayahmu saat pembagian hasil tes bulananmu. Tapi kuharap hal itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasimu dalam belajar. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayahmu, sayangnya ayahmu tidak pernah menghadiri pertemuan orangtua dan sulit dihubungi."

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat dan aku berusaha menutup mulut rapat – rapat. Kurenai – sensei tahu bahwa ibuku telah tiada, namun ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Lalu soal ayahku, aku jelas tidak pernah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Selama ini , pihak sekolah hanya tahu bahwa ayahku seorang pengusaha yang sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Dan Kurenai – sensei tahu bahwa ayahku adalah pemegang saham terbesar kedua setelah uchiha. Tapi sekarang Uchiha dan Hyuuga tidak berarti lagi. Kedua pemegang saham tersebut mati dalam masa kejayaannya. Yang satu mati karena dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri, ya kakak Sasuke –, Uchiha Itachi. Yang satunya lagi dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri juga, Hyuuga Hinata, - ya aku sendiri. Motif pembunuhannya agak sedikit sama tetapi sebenarnya berbeda. Kita sama – sama anggota anbu, tetapi dibawah naungan berbeda. Dia dibawah naungan hokage ketiga dan aku di bawah naungan Danzo – sama. Kita sama anggota anbu, tetapi dia diketahui oleh penduduk desa kalau dia adalah anbu, tetapi aku tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Jiraiya dan anggota Taka dan tentu saja sahabat – sahabatku Naruto, Sakura dan Sai. Karena mereka sama denganku. Kita sama – sama anggota anbu, kita sama – sama melakukan kesalahan yang sama tapi aku tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, itulah kebenaranku. Ya ini adalah kebenaranku dan Uchiha Itachi.

Setiap semester pun aku sendiri yang menandatangani laporan belajar atas nama ayahku. Menyedihkan bukan?

" Ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMA Konoha Gakuen ini, Hyuuga. Kau harus benar – benar memperhatikan pelajaran dan memperjuangkan nilaimu. Aku berani bertaruh, dengan nilai seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa lulus. Masih ada ujian yang harus kau hadapi di depan, aku berharap kau dan teman – temanmu dapat menjalaninya dengan baik. Apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk kuliah, Hyuuga?"

" Aku belum memiliki rencana untuk kuliah, _Sensei_ ," kali ini aku mencoba untuk jujur padanya.

" Baiklah, kita akan membahas perihal rencana kuliah itu nanti. Sekarang ini, aku hanya berharap kau dapat memperbaiki nilaimu. Kau masih punya banyak waktu, Hyuuga," kata Kurenai – sensei.

" Ah, dan satu lagi, hmmm... aku punya misi untukmu ini peringkat A , misi ini pun langsung dari Tsunade – sama. Kau bersama Akasuna no Sasori dan Uzumaki Naruto pergilah ke daerah Kirigakure, disana Raikage meminta bantuan kita untuk melindungi seorang jinchuriki yang bernama Bee, ya dialah adik dari Raikage sendiri. Aku mau kalian melindunginya setiap saat , dan kemana saja dia pergi. Tentunya mengapa alasan Raikage meminta bantuan kepada kita adalah, disana ada akatsuki yang mengincar Hachibi dari bee. Karena aku percaya Naruto sudah berteman lama dengan Bee jadi mereka dapat mengatasi akatsuki bersama kalian, Aksuna dan kau Hyuuga. Misi kalian dimulai besok pagi , beritahu ke semuanya ya Hyuuga," tuturnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

" Ya...baiklah,Sensei akan kuberitahu... kalau begitu aku permisi dulu,"

" Ya"

Saat di kelas

Normal POV

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Hinata?" tanya Temari.

"..."

" Apa yang Kurenai – sensei katakan padamu?" giliran Tenten bertanya.

" Ah... itu tidak apa – apa ...soal misi biasa" jawab Hinata

Lalu Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke bangku Naruto.

" Naruto – kun, besok kita pergi..." kata Hinata

" Apa Hinata-chan besok kita pergi kencan?" teriak Naruto

" Hushhh... jangan keras – keras, Naruto-kun besok ada misi bukan kencan , lagipula sejak kapan kita jadian?" jawab Hinata

" APAAAAA kalian akhirnya kencan juga..." kata Sakura

Lalu geng The Boys dan The girls berkumpul, ya itu adalah kelompok Hinata dan Naruto.

" Apa... kalian benar – benar berkencan?" ucap Ino

" Tidak...mereka tidak berkencan... lagipula sejak kapan Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata? Kata Temari dan Tenten bersamaan.

" Ah... sudah kuduga , menurut buku yang kubaca , lawan jenis yang tidak mesra , itu bukan pasangan," kata Sai yang langsung disambut deathglare oleh semuanya tak terkecuali Naruto.

" Ya... aku curiga mereka berkencan tapi pasti itu nihil...Hahaha," kata Choji

" Menyusahkan dan merepotkan kalau si Naruto dan Hinata berkencan ... akan ada musibah yang besar," kata Shikamaru

" Memang masa muda dipenuhi oleh masa – masa romantis," ujar Kiba dan Lee bersamaan dengan mengangkat jempol mereka ke atas dan langsung disambut jitakan kecil dari Naruto.

" Hehehe, sudah – sudah... aku hanya menyampaikan misi kepada Naruto , itu saja," tukas Hinata

" Ya, aku sudah mengira pasti begitu, karena serangga – serangga mencium aroma misi disini (?)" ujar Shino.

" Kalau begitu, apa misinya , tingkatannya, dan bersama siapa saja kau melakukan misi ini,jelaskan pada kami!" jelas Temari.

Hinata pun menjelaskan kepada mereka , selang 20 menit, Hinata menjelaskan misinya bersama Sasori dan Naruto, sebagian dari mereka ada yang ber oh-ria, dan sebagian dari mereka ada yang terkejut.

" Oh begitu ya rincian dari misinya. Ok Hinata-chan aku akan menjagamu dari akatsuki..." timpal Naruto

" Jangan macam – macam, kalau Hinata berubah sedikitpun dari pakaian, apalagi badannya...kau akan dapat masalah besar dariku," dengus Sakura.

" AH...ak..aku tidak akan macam – macam kepadanya Sakura-chan, aku berjanji ," timpal Naruto

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Hinata tertuju pada 2 orang berambut merah yang sudah kembali entah darimana yang sedang asyik mengobrol di bangku depan. Sejak peristiwa slang air siang itu, Hinata dapat melihat Sasori dan Sarah semakin dekat. Hinata melihat mereka makan siang berdua bersama dalam satu meja, membicarakan sesuatu yang tampaknya menarik, dan kembali ke kelas bersama. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa teman Hinata dan gengnya dan juga geng Naruto juga menggosipkan mereka. Dan pandangan Hinata pun diikuti oleh teman – temannya.

Sarah tampak bersinar, ditambah lagi sejak Sasori hadir dalam hidupnya. Dia semakin aktif dalam dewan perwakilan kelas, temannya bertambah banyak, dan nilai – nilainya semakin memuaskan. Ya, Sarah bukan lagi Sarah gemuk berkacamata yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia telah menjadi kupu – kupu yang lepas dari kepompongnya,dan juga Sasori juga pintar dalam pelajaran apalagi kanji. Tiba – tiba di hati kecil Hinata terdapat teriakan demi teriakan yang bergejolak, ya itulah teriakan Hinata.

" Hah... dua sejoli itu memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian akhir – akhir ini," gumam Tenten.

" Jelas, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sarah mengobrol dengan orang lain. Yang kutahu, ia tak pernah akrab dengan siapa pun," sambung Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengingat muka dingin yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sasori menatapnya dengan dingin dan kerap memalingkan wajah jika bersama Hinata. Mengetahui bahwa ia masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka pun tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Hinata hanya gadis acak yang ditemuinya pada suatu malam musim dingin, yang membawa mantel merahnya sampai saat ini.

Sejenak, Hinata berpikir untuk mengutarakan sesuatu kepada teman – temannya. Ya, ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk menceritakan kebenarannya.

" Teman – teman, ayo kita ke atap sekolah ... aku mau kalian tahu sesuatu, kalau disini terlalu ramai," kata Hinata

" Baiklah" jawab semua serempak .

" Aku ingin kalian tahu sesuatu," ujar Hinata

" Ada apa , Hinata?" tanya Ino.

" Aku ... aku kembali bertemu dengan laki – laki yang memberiku mantel waktu itu,"

" Benarkah? Di mana? Apa dia mengingatmu?" tanya Temari antusias.

" Ya, dia mengingatku. Namun tampaknya kami, tidak bisa menjadi lebih akrab dari keadaan kami sekarang," ujar Hinata dengan sedihnya.

" Kenapa begitu? Dia sudah punya pacar?" Sakura tampak penasaran.

" Entahlah," jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan lemas.

" Hah... se... sebenarnya laki – laki yang memberiku mantel waktu itu adalah... Akasuna no Sasori," jawab Hinata ragu.

" Pantas perilakumu kepadanya cukup aneh, menurut buku yang kubaca .. seorang gadis malu – malu atau gugup terhadap lawan jenis yang didekatinya artinya ada perasaan suka..." timpal Sai yang langsung disambut deathglare Ino.

" Benarkah?! Akasuna no Sasori teman sekelas kita?" tanya Ino.

" Ya..." jawab Hinata dengan ragu,dia takut dia langsung dihakimi oleh teman- temannya.

" Lagipula, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya pada kami?" tanya Tenten

" Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia tidak sepenuhnya mengenalku. Maksudku, kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun sampai sekarang kami bahkan belum pernah mengobrol sama sekali," jawab Hinata dengan dengusan kasar.

" Dunia benar – benar sempit," gumam Lee. ' Lalu , kau tahu kenapa Akasuna pindah ke sekolah ini?"

" Tidak, aku bilang aku belum mengenalnya," tukas Hinata

" Dan sekarang dia sudah terlihat akrab dengan Sarah... Astaga," Sakura mendesis, "apa kau cemburu, Hinata – chan?"

" Jangan panggil aku _chan_ , cemburu? Jelas saja tidak . Aku hanya merasa... dunia ini tidak adil. Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, tapi Sarah-lah yang lebih dulu akrab dengannya." Jawab Hinata

" Kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia melihatmu, Hinata" jawab Choji

" Hah... sepertinya ada yang cemburu kali ini," kata Shikamaru

Semua serempak melihat Naruto dengan wajah merah , mereka tidak tahu apa itu menandakan marah atau malu.

" Apa, kau baik – baik saja bersama si Akasuna itu?" tanya Ino dengan khawatir

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi misi ya misi ...," jawab Hinata enteng.

" Naruto-kun lindungi aku ya.." pinta Hinata

" Ah...i..itu sudah pas..pasti Hinata- chan," jawab Naruto gugup

" Ehem... baiklah kita harus kembali ke kelas untuk persiapan OLAHRAGA! Yoshh... Guy – sensei tunggu aku," timpal Lee sambil keluar dari atap.

" Dasar... anak kesayangan selalu semangat ya..." desis Tenten

Hinata POV

Lagi – lagi, aku melihat punggung itu. Punggung itu baru saja berbelok dari sebuah gang di perempatan tak jauh dariku. Astaga, kenapa aku harus dipertemukan oleh Sasori pada saat aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Laki – laki itu berjalan beberapa meter di depanku, namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya. Kelopak sakura mulai berjatuhan menghiasi aspal jalanan.

" Musim semi memang selalu meninggalkan kesan yang menyenangkan," katanya.

" ..." Huh, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku sekarang yang ada di belakangnya"... batinku

" Biasanya aku terserang alergi serbuk bunga tiap musim semi datang, karena aku terbiasa di alam gurun – gurun pasir, untunglah tahun ini kondisi kesehatanku sedang bersahabat," Sasori menggumam pelan.

" ... " Eh, apakah dia bercanda atau bodoh, di Suna tidak ada yang namanya MUSIM SEMI di sana hanyalah MUSIM NERAKA... maksudku MUSIM PANAS ... teriakanku bergejolak di dalam hatiku ini.

" Alergi serbuk bunga memang sangat menjengkelkan," sambungku sinis.

" Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau menguntitku?" tanya Sasori

" Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, aku selalu pulang melewati jalan ini," sanggahku, sambil menatap balik ke arahnya dengan sama dinginnya.

" Begitu," kata Sasori.

Kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di sisinya.

" Kau tinggal di dekat sini juga?" Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu,"

" Aku tinggal bersama nenekku. Dia pemilik Akasuna's Puppets."

 _ **Tunggu dulu, apakah dia menyebut kata " Puppet"? Jangan – jangan dia ... yang dikatakan Konan... !**_

 _ **Ah... tidak Hinata... mungkin orang lain... tapi pikiran dan hatiku berbeda jawaban... Cih.. ini dia perasaan mencekam pada waktu itu kembali lagi.**_

" Toko boneka kayu di ujung jalan itu? Aku pernah mampir ke sana beberapa kali. Jadi, kau tinggal di sana?" tanyaku dengan getir.

" Ya...,"

" Lalu mengapa kau berbelok dari gang itu? Seharusnya kau berada di arah yang sama denganku dari stasiun," kataku dengan tegas

" Aku mengantar Sarah,"

Kami sama – sama terdiam. Aku terus mengulang kata – kata "mengantar pulang" itu di dalam benakku. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apakah mereka berpacaran? Memikirkan hal itu sedikit membuat dadaku nyeri dan sesak. Sasori tampaknya tidak peduli dengan reaksiku, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku menghentikan langkah, Sasori pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menengadah untuk memperhatikan rumahku.

" Jadi, ini rumahmu?" tanyanya.

" Ya," jawabku. Aku ingin sekali berkata _" Mampirlah, kalau kau punya waktu,"_ tapi itu tak berguna, bagi seorang laki – laki yang mempunyai kekasih.

" Aku duluan," ujarku sinis.

" Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata," sahutnya.

Aku tidak menyahut dan langsung menutup pintu rumahku rapat – rapat. Aku menemukan kakakku sedang mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya. Aku memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarku. Di sana, aku memandangi mantel merah darah milik Sasori yang tergantung di lemari pakaianku.

Jujur saja, jika tidak ingat kewajibanku pada Jiraiya- san, sebenarnya aku sedang malas mendapat misi dan mendapat imbalan yang sangat besar. Kali ini aku ditugaskan oleh Sasuke untuk mengintai Konoha, melihat situasi dan langsung membunuh ninja – ninja jounin di sana dengan keinginan dari desa Amegakure. Walaupun ini ditugaskan oleh Sasuke, dia ikut menemaniku dan kami mengintai dengan jurus mata kami. Ya ... hanya kami berdua... Tapi aku merasakan dilemma saat ingin menghancurkan Konoha, ya menjadi pengkhianat Konoha cukup sulit ...

Tapi entah mengapa, sejak tadi, aku merasakan hawa aneh di sekitarku. Aku merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikanku sambil lari di belakangku dari jarak jauh dan membuatku tidak bisa berpikiran tenang. Aku langsung mengaktifkan sensorku dan mengaktifkan Byakuganku. Tidak ada... ini aneh aku takut seseorang mengetahuiku dengan pakaian Taka ini.

Tak lama kemudian, kita hampir mendekati gerbang Konoha.

" Ini dia, kalian akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan," ucap Sasuke sinis

" Hey, tunggu dulu, kita harus menyusup lewat pintu rahasia ... walaupun tengah malam, bukan berarti anbu tidak berpatroli di sekitar sini. Dan ada seniorku, bernama Uzuki Yugau mempunyai tipe sensor yang kuat," jelasku

" Cih, baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan gunakan jurus andalanku untuk menghilangkan bau, jejak, keberadaan, dan tubuh kita seketika," jawab Sasuke enteng.

LEPAS

Seketika kita menghilang dan itu membuatku leluasa berkeliling dengannya.

" Pintunya di arah jam 1, berhati – hatilah Sasuke – kun," ucap Hinata.

" Ah... aku jadi merasa semangat , dipanggil olehmu seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

" Dan , Hinata kita harus menon-aktifkan jurus mata kita, agar tidak ketahuan..."

" Baiklah," _Jadi ini kelemahan jurusnya_

Tiba – tiba, perasaan menggajal itu datang lagi.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, karena aku tidak dapat memakai Byakuganku aku tidak dapat merasakan atau melihat siapa itu.

" Apa kau baik – baik saja Hinata,?"

" Ah... iya aku tak apa,"

Aku mendapati sebuah kucing memiliki mata berwarna Kuning terang. Aku menghela nafas , ternyata yang mengkutiku adalah sebuah kucing. Ternyata aku tidak sedang diawasi. Tapi kenapa warna mata kucing itu tidak biasa? Ah mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja... Teriakan demi teriakan bergejolak di hatiku.

Dan akhirnya misiku sudah selesai malam itu juga...

 **TBC**

Ada apa dengan Hinata, Naruto , dan Sasori yang mendapatkan misi serempak? Apakah Hinata senang dengan keberadaan Sasori atau sebaliknya malah benci dan berpaling kepada Naruto lagi? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Next chapter ditunggu ya!

TBC

Ok ... akhirnya selesai rilis juga ni cerita... gara – gara jaringan jadi lambat rilisnya wkwkwk #plak. Reviewnya ditunggu ya... ^_^


End file.
